Rainy Sky and the Lonely Cat
by Pandasick
Summary: Bajo el cielo estrellado te vi sonreír, haciéndome desear el acercarme a ti. Bajo la lluvia me quedé... Y te amé. CanUK/USUK


**Disclaimer:** Personajes de Hetalia - Himaruya. Historia- Pandasick, osea esta cosita pachoncita(?)

**Pairing:** CanUk, Canadá/Inglaterra, MapleTea.

**Advertencias:** Amor unilateral (creo que siempre lo es en mi CanUk u_u). Universo Alterno.

Me gusta el CanUk pero por alguna razón cuando intento escribir algo lindo, tierno y abrazable me sale todo lo contrario… Creo que tengo problemas ._.

_(El título es la parodia del de una canción que inspiró en parte esto. Por si se lo preguntaban e.e_)

La idea es que sea triste, así que si lloran y se deprimen seré feliz… N-no es cierto ._.

Lean~

* * *

…

**Rainy Sky and the Lonely Cat**

_Observándote desde mi lugar favorito como siempre. Mi cabello se movía ligeramente gracias a la brisa que empezaba a hacerse notar haciéndome temblar. Mis fieles amigas, las estrellas, empezaron a ocultarse mientras me aconsejaban el hacer lo mismo pues la lluvia llegaría pronto._

_No las escuché._

_Acababas de llegar a casa así que quería quedarme un poco más. Me hacía tanta falta verte._

_Mis ojos se abrieron maravillados al verte sonreír de esa manera. Hace mucho que no lo hacías y me hizo muy feliz._

_Escuché el regaño de mis amigas por última vez antes de sus voces que fueran silenciadas por el estruendoso sonido de las gotas de lluvia cayendo sobre los tejados aledaños._

_Temblé violentamente ante el contacto con el agua helada. Pero no me moví de mi lugar._

_Seguí observándote. Cada movimiento tuyo. Cada gesto._

.

_Seguí amándote_

.

_Ni siquiera sé cómo comencé a sentir esto por ti, así que si alguien lo pregunta me temo que no podré responder._

_Solo sé que te amo desde el primer momento que te vi. Y lo haré hasta que mi corazón deje de latir._

.

_Estornudé ruidosamente y eso hizo que me golpeara la cabeza contra el cristal de la ventana cerrada. Te giraste ante el ruido y me observaste con tus hermosos ojos verdes. _

.

_Por primera vez._

.

_Sonreíste ladeando la cabeza y sentí que la sangre se acumulaba en mis mejillas haciéndome recuperar un poco de calor corporal._

_Me congelé en mi lugar al verte caminar hacia mí. Miré hacia los lados buscando una ruta de escape pero fue en vano ya que abriste la ventana rápidamente, arruinando mis planes._

_Llevaste una mano a mi cabello mojado por la lluvia y lo acariciaste mientras me sonreías con ternura._

_Y no yo pude hacer más si no amarte._

_._

Sonrió al dueño de los grandes ojos malva que lo observaban nerviosos desde el exterior de su ventana. Acarició una vez más el hermoso pelaje cenizo.

— ¿Qué haces allí fuera con esta lluvia?—ladeó la cabeza, curioso ante la fija mirada que recibía del ser frente a él— ¿No quieres entrar?—sin recibir respuesta se apresuró a tomar con cuidado al pequeño felino para entrarlo a su departamento—…Traeré algo con que secarte…—anunció dejando al minino sobre la alfombra de estambre y entró a su habitación.

El pequeño gato se quedó estático, con sus grandes ojos abiertos de par en par, antes de reaccionar bruscamente y mirar a su alrededor con nerviosismo.

Buscó un lugar por el cual escapar, entrando en pánico al no encontrar uno. Sus pequeñas orejas se movieron inquietas al percibir los pasos del joven que regresaba hacia donde él estaba.

El rubio se apresuró hacia el gato llevando en sus manos un par de toallas. Con cuidado se arrodilló frente al pequeño ser, para no asustarlo y lo acarició levemente antes de envolverlo con una de las toallas y estrecharlo contra su pecho

— ¿Se siente bien?—habló con una sonrisa al percibir los suaves ronroneos del gatito en sus brazos— ¿Qué hacías que no te ocultabas, eh?—rió encantado cuando los ronroneos subieron de volumen y las pequeñas garritas se aferraron a la manga de su camisa blanca.

.

_Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan feliz. Estar así, en tus brazos. Envuelto en tu aroma. Escuchando tan cerca tu suave risa. Sintiendo la tibieza de tu cuerpo._

.

Observó con curiosidad como el pelaje rubio se esponjaba suave y un curioso rizo se elevaba de manera adorable sobre la cabeza del felino. Lo tocó con sus dedos y rió al recibir un maullido como reclamo ante eso.

.

_Mirándote de cerca tus ojos se ven más hermosos, brillantes. Tus mejillas son blancas pero cubiertas por pequeñas manchitas. Tus labios son pequeños y se curvan bonito cuando sonríes. Me gusta verte sonreír. Tus cejas son grandes, parecen de estambre._

_Quiero tocarlas._

.

— ¡Ouch!—se quejó de dolor quitando con cuidado la garrita que había ido a parar a una de sus cejas—… No hagas eso…—regañó algo divertido—… No es estambre…—se burló, abofeteándose interiormente al verse burlado de sí mismo—… iré a buscarte algo de comer…—refunfuñó dejando al animal sobre el sillón doble de su sala.

Unos golpes en la puerta lo desviaron de su camino hacia la cocina. Se apresuró a abrir, encontrándose con la enorme sonrisa de un joven con anteojos.

— ¡Alfred! ¿Qué haces aquí?—el asombrado joven se hizo a un lado haciendo espacio para que el recién llegado entrara al pequeño departamento.

— Llamé a tu oficina y me dijeron que regresabas hoy…—se quitó el abrigo y la bufanda multicolor, dejándolos sobre el respaldo del sillón forrado de tapiz blanco—… Pudiste haberme dicho que ya estabas aquí, ¿sabes?—reclamó con un puchero haciendo sonreír al dueño de casa.

— Quería tener paz y tranquilidad aunque sea un día, lo siento…—rió socarronamente cruzando los brazos

— Eres cruel, Arthuuuuur…—lloriqueó caminando hacia él, para abrazarlo por la cintura—… al menos puedes fingir que me extrañaste un poco…—apoyó la frente en el hombro del más bajo

— Hahaha…—el cabello del joven rozaba su cuello causándole cosquillas. Posó una mano en el hombro de este y la otra sobre su cabeza—… Si te extrañé, idiota…—acarició los cabellos, de un tono rubio más oscuro que el suyo, con dulzura—… Extrañé sentirme el ser más inteligente estando a tu lado

— Bastardo…—farfulló sonriendo al escuchar la risa del inglés—… Te extrañé como no tienes idea, cejitas…—levantó la cabeza y junto sus frentes con suavidad.

— Yo también yankiee obeso…—respondió sin dejar su tono burlón, intentando ocultar los estremecimientos que le causaba aquella actitud del muchacho.

— Te lo dejo pasar esta vez porque no te he visto en semanas, pero que sepas que no estoy…—fue interrumpido al ser atraído por la nuca hacía los labios del más bajo. Sorprendido al principio por la iniciativa de este, tomó las riendas del beso volviéndolo apasionado, estrechando el cuerpo más pequeño contra su pecho. Llenando el vacío que le había quedado tras la ausencia de su amante.

Ellos se amaban.

Y de eso era consciente el dueño de un par de tristes ojos color malva que observaban todo desde el sillón.

.

_Yo lo sabía._

_Tu corazón ya estaba tomado por alguien más._

_Es obvio que yo nunca tendría oportunidad contra algo así. _

_Alguien como él._

.

_Aquella persona que hace que en tu rostro se formen las expresiones más hermosas que podría ver._

_Aquella persona que te hace reír y llorar con un comentario._

_Aquella persona que te abraza protectoramente por las noches. _

_Aquella persona en la que apoyas tu cabeza al dormir._

_Aquella persona que te ama con locura._

_Aquella persona a la que envidio._

_Aquella persona a la que odio. _

.

_Siempre he pensado que el universo actúa de manera extraña. _

_Privando a seres de una vida plena. Quitándoles la felicidad que les es merecida_

.

_Siempre he pensado que yo debería ser el que está junto a ti, abrazándote en el sillón, envuelto en esa frazada, susurrándote cariños al oído, provocándote esos sonrojos. Recibiendo besos en la mejilla junto a esos "Te amo"_

_Yo debería ser el que te hace feliz._

_Pero estoy aquí._

_Observando en silencio, incapaz de mostrar mis sentimientos, sin querer alejarme._

_Mientras mi corazón se rompe._

.

Sentado en el viejo sillón que tantos recuerdos le traía, acariciaba con las yemas de sus dedos la portada blanca del viejo álbum de fotografías que descansaba sobre su regazo.

Sus dedos se quedaron fijos sobre una mancha oscura que abarcaba casi toda la superficie, impidiendo leer las letras doradas que daban nombre al álbum.

"_Alfred &…._

_Our Love will L…."_

Aquel objeto que fue encontrado aprisionado en un abrazo que duró hasta el final.

Se arrojó al piso, estrechando el libro con fuerza sobre su pecho. Y sobre la alfombra de lana roja, lloró amargamente, en la soledad de la habitación.

.

_Te observo fijamente como lo he hecho durante el tiempo que llevo conociéndote. Sentado en el sillón doble, cubierto con aquella manta de colores. Sostienes una taza en tus manos, sobre tus piernas. El calor ya no emana de ella. Tienes la mirada fija en un punto que no se ha movido por horas. _

_La habitación está oscura, pero aún así puedo verte. _

_Tu expresión ha cambiado. _

_Ya no sonríes como antes._

_Y todo por culpa de él._

_Se fue en una caja de madera un día lluvioso y no ha regresado. Aún recuerdo el aroma de las flores que le diste._

.

_Espero regrese pronto._

.

.

_Tus ojos ya no brillan como antes. Ya no reflejan la luz que antes veía en ellos._

_El aún no regresa con tu sonrisa _

_Intento darte una nueva pero no lo consigo. Me siento un inútil._

_Me desespero._

.

_Sentado sobre el tejado de tu casa, miro hacia el cielo, pidiéndoles ayuda a mis viejas amigas._

_Les hablo sobre ti y ellas me miran con algo de lástima mientras lo hago. Me dicen que deje de soñar, que me hago daño._

_Pero yo no quiero escuchar._

_Mi único deseo es que tú seas feliz y no me importa si él es el único que puede lograrlo._

.

_Ya no me importa._

.

_Entonces la Luna me habla. Ella nunca me había hablado._

_Me preguntó si lo que decía era cierto. Incrédula ante mis sentimientos. Me pidió que jurara ante ella._

.

_Y lo hice._

.

_Juré ante la Luna y las estrellas._

_Que te amé_

_Que te amo_

_Que te amaré_

_Juré que si volvías a ser feliz, aceptaría mi destino finalmente. _

_Aceptaría que en esta vida mi lugar no es a tu lado. Aceptaría que en esta vida tu felicidad no soy yo._

_Y lo hice encantado._

_Y lo hice por ti. ._

.

_Con torpeza me pongo de pie, sorprendiéndome ante la distancia a la que estoy del suelo._

_Muevo mis manos, flexionando los dedos. Se siente tan extraño. Pero ahora podré entrelazarlos con los tuyos y eso me emociona._

_Pasé los dedos por mi cabello, largo y suave, apartando el rizo que caía juguetón sobre mi nariz, sonriendo ante la familiar sensación._

_Caminé con pasos torpes hacia un pequeño charco que la reciente lluvia dejó olvidado._

_Y vi mi reflejo._

_Y lo vi en mi reflejo._

_Caí de rodillas apoyando las palmas abiertas sobre la tierra, lastimándolas._

_Era él. _

_Yo era igual a él._

_Toqué mi rostro, sintiendo la suavidad de mi piel, palpando la desesperación que se reflejaba en el agua estancada._

_Y entonces lloré. _

.

.

_Te sigo._

_Escondido entre la gente, para no ser reconocido. Y te veo._

_Quiero lanzarme a abrazarte y decirte que ya no estarás solo._

_Y hacerte sonreír._

.

Caminó taciturno, ignorando todo a su alrededor. Sacó las manos enguantadas de los bolsillos del abrigo marrón para acomodar los anteojos que se deslizaban sobre el puente de su nariz. Peinó con sus dedos el cabello rubio, amoldándolo al nuevo corte y amarró la bufanda multicolor sobre su cuello, buscando calor.

.

_Porque hice un juramento._

_._

Sus ojos verdes abiertos por completo, arrojando lágrimas sin control. Sus labios temblaban balbuceando sin sentidos a la persona frente a él.

Su cuerpo que se mantuvo estático, aún con la mano apoyada en la perilla de la puerta que acababa de abrir.

— ¿Cómo es posible?—jadeó con la voz rota. Su pecho empezó a temblar con violencia, haciendo que el hombre parado en frente se preocupara dando unos pasos hacia él. Retrocedió ante eso, sin dejar de mirarlo estupefacto—… Tú… Tú estás…

— Arthur…—habló suavemente estirando los brazos hacia el rubio que negaba con la cabeza.

No podía ser cierto.

Pero era su voz.

Era su rostro.

Era…

— Alfred…—sollozó antes de lanzarse a los brazos del joven que lo recibió estrechándolo con fuerza empezando a llorar

— Perdóname, Arthur…—besó la coronilla del joven que lloraba desconsoladamente—… No te volveré a dejar nunca más… Estaré siempre junto a ti… _Siempre lo he estado._

.

_Miro el cielo desde tu ventana. _

_Las estrellas me saludan tristemente y yo les sonrío de igual manera._

_La Luna no ha vuelto a hablarme desde ese día. No he podido agradecerle._

_Porque ahora puedo estar junto a ti._

_Pero no de la manera que esperaba._

_._

— Alfred…—su voz se escucha desde el umbral de la puerta del dormitorio. El aludido voltea y sonríe mirando a la persona frente él. El oji-verde avanzó hasta el muchacho de lentes, escrutándolo por completo. Se concentró en sus ojos especialmente. Aquellos ojos que lo miraban con profundo amor. Hermosos.

D_iferentes. _

Sonrió, disimulando la sensación de _vacío_ que se instaló en su pecho. Apegándose a él por completo, lo rodeó en un abrazo que fue correspondido de inmediato.

.

_Y vuelves a sonreír._

_Sin embargo, es la sonrisa que le dedicas a un desconocido. _

.

_Porque la Luna me permitió estar junto a ti._

_Pero no me dejó olvidar que tu felicidad no soy yo._

.

_Y lo ignoro._

.

— Te amo...

.

_Solo para quedarme contigo._

.

_Para siempre… contigo._

…

* * *

No sé porque me da por escribir algo estas cosas… -llora gaymente-

Espero haya gustado… –moquea(?)-… Iré a engordar con chocolate. Gracias por leer~

¿Reviews?


End file.
